Jumper In The Midst
by LauranTheBiscotti
Summary: This is a lonely abused teen girl who gets accepted into Hogwarts but has powers beyond imagination that she has yet to fully control....or develop. PLEASE R/R.


**I own nothing that you reconize--that's all JK Rowling's property !!!**

**Please R&R !!!!!!!!!!!!! :)**

**I was 7 when I first accidentally transported my self.**

**My mom is a drunk and beats me on a regularly basis ,and today was just another one of those days.I was hiding,crouched in my usual spot in the back of my closet, her shouts for me muffled by the tattered and worn overcoats--the last thing my father bought me before he left when I was 3.I don't throw them away.I hold on to them,in hopes he'll return and I can go out to the movies and smell his cigar and I can wear my once-new coats.**

**Mom had stumbled down the worn hallway and somehow in her drunken stupor found my door.I closed my eyes and prayed she wouldn't find me,that I was back in my little home town in New Jersey when there was a flash of light and I was astounded to find myself on the corner of 5th and Elm,in my little New Jersey hometown.**

**At first I thought mom had found me,and killed me or knocked me senseless,but then time passed and I started to grow frightened.I went to the only place I've ever been at peace -the library- and walked down the stacks, running my fingers down the dusty spines of the books,wishing I was,if not home,back in LA again.**

**Then,as if waking suddenly from a dream,I found myself back in my closet,safe,the only sound was the old mantle clock, ticking it's last beat.**

**I ran out to find her, but she had gone, to her alcoholic boyfriend Bill's house, and will be back later this week.**

**I went to bed and slept restlessly all night, questions running through my head.**

**That happened to me weekly,then daily.I would be sitting in school then I would find myself on the other side of the room.**

**I t was not long before I was noticed, and called "odd" and a 'weirdo'.I begged my mom to take me out of public school, send me away to military school like my mom did my older brothers when they turned 11,only visiting their dad in the Summers and never us,but she always changes the subject when I bring it she drinks even more.**

**It was not enough that I was my last name was Baal,like the heathen my classmates had a new name for me, not just "Baal the Lesbian" but now it was "Freak" and " That weird dark-skinned girl" and then,eventually I became invincible.**

**I tried to convince my mom to move, to go to a new town,get a fresh start,but she wouldn't listen.**

**Then,on my 8th birthday IT happened.**

**My mom invited my whole class but no one came.I already new they wouldn't but secretly, deep inside, I hoped at least just one would.**

**The party was set to start at 1pm, but by 2 no one had shown,and that is when mum started to 7pm she was past her usual slopppy drink and was out for blood.**

**She tipped over tables, threw plates and broke every single glass cup in the house.**

**Then when there was nothing left to break,she turned on grabbed a crowbar and chased me into the garage,cornering raised it to strike,and I remember waiting for the pain --but it never came.**

**I opened my eyes and found myself in a busy market place, in Baalbek,Lebonan--where my grandparents on my fathers side are from.**

**I stayed there for a week, living the best I ever had, eating the most I ever had,on scraps and bones thrown to wild dogs.**

**I slept with a camel and bathed in the fountains at night.**

**I came to worry about my mom,after a while and was able to send myself home after 3 tries.**

**What I came home to astounded me.I was on my bed,and the sheets were clean.I opened my bedroom door to behold a spotless house,no beer cans littering the hallway,no vomit stains in the carpet.**

**I could only tiptoe about the house,quietly opening then closing doors.I felt as if I had wandered into a museum,or a set for a movie,and that I didn't belong.**

**Eventually mom came home,in a nurses' aide outfit--since I have been gone she hs changed,and she promised me the changes would stay.**

**And they did.**

**But she still wouldn't answer my questions about my brothers.**

**I still kept on teleporting, as I found it to be through many hours of research, and by the time I was 10 I could teleport to Baalbek ,Lebanon, Bab el Mandeb on the Suez Canal,Cambridge England,Dayton (OH),Taunton (MA), and Bridgewater (NY),all at ease.**

**I started to take to skipping classes to go on these mini trips and my grades suffered.**

**My mom intervened, and asked me what was going on, and if I was unhappy.**

**I told her "Why don't you ever talk about dad?"  
I thought she was going to slap me,or start drinking, but instead she told me.**

**They had met in New Jersey at the coffehouse she was working in,he was some important government fell in love fast and got married the next year.**

**And after their first son he told her his Secret....that he was a wizard, and his job was to keep muggles,that is,non-magical folk, from knowing about the magical world.**

**Mom figured him insane and called the men in white for him, but he changed the telephone into a frog before she to say,she believed him after that.**

**They had my other brothers, and led a normalhappy life but once the eldest,Johnny reached 7 signs of magical powers exposed himself and by age 11, he got a letter that changed his life.....he had been accepted into Hogwarts in the UK.**

**My mom and dad cried, and sent him off,long with my 4 other brothers when they recieved their letters.**

**Then I came was very rare for a 5th half-blood child to have any powers, and so Mom insisted I never know.**

**Dad objected,leading into massive fights, and mom started one night Dad said he had enough --he said "Take your filthy muggle child and leave my home!" I still remember those words and the look in his eyes as he said them,but never understood untill now.**

**We had moved since then to Arizona and I started a new school.I never told my mom about my transporting and I think she was relieved she never saw me to display my powers, but on the morning of my 11th birthday I was woken up by a gentle tapping on my window by a great snowy owl.**

**It was my letter.**

**I was IN.**


End file.
